Do I Know You?
by artificialArmageddon
Summary: Amnesia is described as a loss of memory due usually to brain injury, shock, fatigue, repression, or illness...


**Hey guys it BronyNYC here again with a whole new story. Sorry for the hiatus but hopefully this will make up for it. I have been obsessing over Gravity Falls since day 1 and this is my own little contribution. For the most part this will be a pinecest (Dipper X Mabel) story and I came up with this idea quite a while ago and haven't been able to get it out of my head since. So guys here it is**

 _I DO NOT own Gravity Falls_

"UGH! How much farther Dipper my feet are _killing_ me!"

"Not much farther it should be around here somewhere, we just have to find it"

Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel were at it again. Searching in the woods of Gravity Falls for… something. Whatever it was, Mabel had no idea. Dipper refused to tell her only ever replying with 'It's a surprise'.

Normally this would make Mabel exited. But after several hours of walking in circles, the excitement began to fade. Regardless, Mabel couldn't be happier to spend time with her brother. She had always had a kind of weird feeling in her whenever she spent time with him as of late. It was similar to how she felt about Mermando or the members of Sev'ral Timez. But when she was with Dipper the feeling always felt more… intense.

She had mostly chalked these feelings up too puberty taking its toll. Though the sleepless night she spent thinking about him and all the things he sacrificed for her were making her question her feelings and perspective on her brother.

Mabel hung her head in shame 'I mean it isn't so crazy to assume that I might actually be in l-love with… NO! Of course not! I couldn't be in love with my own twin brother! But… it's getting harder and harder to say no to. Every time I'm with him I just feel so…'

"Um Mable, are you listening?" Mabel snapped her head up to look at her brother. "Uh what were you saying?"

Dipper sighed and adjusted his hat as he spoke "It's getting pretty dark outside and it looks like it might rain soon, do you want to start heading back to the shack?"

"Sure I'm getting pretty tired…" Mabel said. The twin's stomachs growled at the same time. "…and hungry" Both twins began laughing as they headed home.

"Geez, the rain sure is coming down harder than usual" Dipper commenting while holding his vest above his head to keep dry. Mabel meanwhile was trying to squeeze herself under the vest with her brother, but to no avail, sighing as she soon gave up. Dipper looked over at his sister, and was hit with an immediate wave of guilt as he saw the rain droplets fall on to her face. He lowered his vest and hung it over his sister's head "Here you go Mabel"

Mabel looked up and through wet strands of hair and saw her brother smiling stopping her dead in her tracks. Mabel looked down to hide her obvious blushing "Thanks bro-bro" She said softly as they continued walking towards the Mystery Shack.

"Don't mention it Mabes, Just trying to be a good bro to my twin sis" Dipper said rubbing his shoulders from the cold. The rain was really coming down hard. Both Dipper and Mabel felt as though they were stepping in a whole foot deep a mud with every step they took.

There was suddenly the sound of thunder striking close by. The thunder took Mabel by surprise and she latched herself onto Dippers arm. Mabel quickly removed her arms with a flustered look on her face and looked towards Dipper, as if asking for his approval. Dipper, clearly blushing, simply nodded his head. Mabel reattached herself to her brother and kept walking. Which was getting increasingly difficult with every step. Regardless of where they walked or which they path took there was nothing but mudslide after mudslide.

Unfortunately for the twins they went down a particularly bad path with a constantly increasing large number of mudslides. Dipper grabbed his sister and squeezed it tightly. "Mabel hold on and be careful, we need to move fast if we are going to make it out okay!" Dipper said as he began to pick up speed.

They both were running both as fast as they could. While running Dipper tripped on a rock and fell down a hill. "DIPPER!" Mabel screamed in shock and fear. Dipper kept falling and eventually landed hard, head first on the ground. "Dipper?" Mabel asked and got no response. She attempted to go down to get her brother but soon realized she would meet the same fate as him if she attempted. She ran home to get help, trying her best to avoid all the mudslides. If she didn't get home fast enough Dipper would surely be killed, if not the trauma, then by the mud and water that would soon drown him.

Mabel soon made her way to the Mystery Shack and ran through the door. She saw Grunkle Stan sitting on his old yellow couch watching the Duck-Tective Marathon. "Hey Mabel where's your brother?" Grunkle Stan asked. "D-Dipper *huff* f-fell *huff* k-knocked out *huff* h-help" Mabel tried to speak but due to fear and lack of breath, could only get out a few words. Fortunately Grunkle Stan could make out enough words to know Dipper was in trouble. He got up from his chair and ran out the door to his car followed by Mabel.

The roads were still as muddy and difficult to traverse as ever. That, along with the pouring rain made it even harder to see. Mabel eventually directed Stan to where Dipper was when she last saw him. Stan got out of his car and went down to get Dipper, then ran back up to car. Due to Dipper being so light Stan lifted him up with ease. He put Dipper in the back with Mabel and started to drive to the hospital. Mabel leaned Dipper on her shoulder and removed his hat as she slowly whispered in his ear, hoping he was able to hear her "Dipper…" she said through tears "...don't worry. We are going to get you to the doctor so he can fix you up". She wiped her tears and her sleeve and caressed his head.

Mabel rocked in her chair. Her and Stan had made it to the hospital and dropped Dipper off at the ER. He was with the doctors and she was sitting in the waiting room hoping for the best. The twin's parent has driven down as well and were sitting with their daughter looking just as worried as she was. Stan came out after talking to the doctors with his hands in his pockets. Mabel ran up to him, catching him by surprise. "Grunkle Stan his Dipper going to be okay?" She asked holding back tears. "He's gonna be fine, the doctor are done you go see him if-"Mabel was already running to the emergency room to see her brother followed by her parents.

She burst through the door and saw her brother laying down. She ran to his side and looked at him intensely. He seemed to be okay, he was breathing and other than a scar on the back of his head he was fine. "Um… hello? Mabel heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw her brother looking at her with tired eyes. She looked at him with her teary ones and hugged him. "DIPPER! I'm so glad you're okay I thought I was gonna lose you" She looked up and was met with a confused look from her brother. "Uh are you okay Dipper?" He sat up slightly and looked at her "Do I know you?"…

 **That's it for now guys. Sorry about the hiatus, school been a real pain as of late. Hopefully in the coming week I can get back on track and start updating If You Find Happiness again. Until next time guys…**


End file.
